She's A Miss Beta
by JustALonelySoul
Summary: Sofia Lahey is the twin sister of Isaac Lahey, living in the town of Beacon Hills. She accepts the bite when Isaac does and is thrown into danger as her eyes turn a shade of gold.
1. Omega

I groaned as I straightened up my back, hearing the bones pop as I did. Digging graves by hand is hard work but Isaac always got to the backhoe first. I was digging an extra grave in case someone else died in this godforsaken town. Isaac was currently digging the grave for Katherine Argent, this crazy bitch who got killed by a mountain lion a couple months ago. I honestly didn't believe it, but nobody cares about my opinion.

Sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Sofia Lahey, the younger sister of Isaac Lahey by a few minutes. Our brother, Camden, died in battle. After that, my dad started to beat the crap out of me and Isaac. He even had his own torture chamber in the basement for us.

I looked up to see Isaac looking at his reflection and stroking over his black eye. My hand went up to mine, which was still fresh and I hissed at the feeling. I watched him as he paused and looked around, swerving the backhoe around. I furrowed my eyebrows and then smirked as I got an idea. I placed my shovel by the hole, pulling myself up out of it and quietly sneaking up to him.

"Boo!" I yelled as I jumped onto a step of the backhoe. Isaac nearly fell out of his seat as he saw me.

"The hell you do that for, Sof?" Isaac yelled, his hand on his chest.

"Because of the opportunity." I shrugged. "Couldn't pass it up."

"Never do it again." Isaac chuckled before his face hardened and he looked over my shoulder.

"Isaac? What is it?" I asked, confused.

"Behind you." He pointed. I turned but couldn't see anything and turned back with the same look of confusion.

"I don't see anything." I told him.

As soon as I had said that, Isaac was jumping out of his seat. I let out a scream as the backhoe was tipping over. But I didn't have the chance to fall in the open grave like Isaac did. The back of my jacket was grabbed by something and I was thrown backwards, my body hitting the gravestone that read 'Katherine Argent'. I cried out as a sharp, shooting pain travelled up and down my spine.

I looked up to see a black mass of fur hovering over me. I had nowhere to go to because of the stinging pain in my back. It just looked at me and then turned around, scampering off into the woods. I let out a sharp breath as I attempted to move away from my position and get to where Isaac was.

I managed to get to my feet, tears of pain spilling from my eyes as I slowly made my way to the entrance of the grave. I saw Isaac there, staring up at me. I attempted to get down safely but ended up slipping and falling down, landing on my back. I bit down on my lip harshly as I was in horrible pain.

I felt a hand grab my arm and gently pull me up off the ground and saw it was Isaac. I smiled gratefully and tried not to cry even more at my bruised spine.

"Are you okay, Sof?" Isaac whispered.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruise." I reassured him.

We were both startled by a loud creaking and we looked up to see the backhoe was getting lifted up from the top of the grave. A look of confusion decorated my face. What the hell was picking it up?

There was loud footsteps and we both looked up and saw a man stood at the top. It was hard to identify him because it was dark but it was definitely a man. He had a stony expression as he looked at us.

"Need a hand?" He asked and I felt a weight on my arm and saw Isaac slumped on the ground. I looked back up to the man who was just staring at us.

* * *

"It's Lahey. Isaac Lahey." Isaac said to the Sheriff.

After Isaac was tipped into a grave and I was thrown into a headstone last night, we reported it to the cops and they were now interviewing us at the graveyard.

"And I'm Sofia Lahey." I told him.

"You both work for your father?" The Sheriff asked.

"When they're not in school." Dad answered for us both. "Which is where they need to be in 20 minutes."

"Yeah, I understand that." Sheriff Stilinski glared at Dad. "I've got a missing teenage girl and our canine unit led us here. She's not wearing any clothes and if she's not here tonight and the temperature really drops-"

"I'm really sorry. I didn't see anything." Isaac cut him off.

"Me neither." I said quietly. My back was starting to hurt again and I just needed to sit down.

"Trust me, if he saw a naked girl outside a computer screen, he'd remember." Dad insulted Isaac, which made him look down.

"Shut up, Dad." I muttered as I looked at him, which made him glare.

"How'd you get that black eye, Isaac?" The Sheriff asked. I instantly made my dark brown hair cover up mine before the Sheriff could see it. "And you too, Sofia." Dammit!

"School." Isaac lied.

"School fight?" The Sheriff assumed.

"Lacrosse." Isaac told him.

"Lacrosse? You play for Beacon Hills?" He asked with a smile on his face which Isaac nodded to. "My son's on the team. Well, he doesn't play, he just sits on the bench."

"Stiles, right?" I asked to get the attention off Isaac as he looked away at the woods.

"Yeah... you know him?" Mr Stilinski asked.

"I've seen a couple practices. He's a good benchwarmer." I joked which made Mr Stilinski's smile widen.

"And how did you get your black eye, Miss Lahey?" The Sheriff asked. My smile faded and I bit my lip to think of an excuse.

"Uh... last night. I was working, Isaac thought he heard something and I came up behind him. Startled him and he accidentally hit me with the shovel. No big deal." I shrugged, faking a smile.

"Be more careful next time." He smiled and I nodded. "Something wrong, Isaac?" He averted his attention back to Isaac who was looking scared.

"No, Sir. I just remembered I have a morning practice to get to." Isaac reasoned.

"Just one more question." The Sheriff insisted. "You guys get many grave robberies here?"

"A few." I told him. "Usually, they just take stuff like... jewellery."

"What did this one take?" He asked.

"Her liver." Isaac answered for me.

Sheriff Stilinski just looked at him and then at the open grave, where the coffin had been demolished and the body was just laying there. It gave me shivers.

* * *

"I'll see you later." I told Isaac as we got to the entrance of school and he nodded, rushing off with his lacrosse gear. I smiled and pushed open the door, stepping inside. I looked at the floor as I approached my locker, opening it swiftly and pulling out a couple books, shoving them into my bag.

I gently closed it and turned around, only to bump into someone. They dropped their books and I bent down, picking them up quickly.

"Sorry." I mumbled, not looking up from the ground as I handed them to the person.

"It's fine." The feminine voice told me. "You're Sofia Lahey, right?"

"Yeah." I said as I looked up and immediately recognized her. It was Allison Argent. She was related to Katherine Argent.

"You got a nasty black eye there." She said as her eyes landed on my bruise.

"Yeah, my brother accidentally hit me with a shovel last night." I lied.

"Ouch." She nodded and smiled.

"You're Allison Argent... related to Katherine Argent?" I asked.

"Uh... yeah. How'd you know that?" She looked confused.

"I work at the graveyard with my brother. We were kinda digging her grave last night." I muttered. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." She nodded again. "I... uh... have to get going. I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Sure." I smiled and watched her leave. I shook my head slightly and walked off to class as the bell rang.

* * *

The stools in Chemistry were so uncomfortable. I was resting my head on my hand, having to straighten up and rub my back every five seconds because of the uncomfortable. I almost jumped out of my seat as a paper was slammed in front of me.

"It's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right." Stiles Stilinski, who was next to me, attempted to whisper to Scott McCall, who was sat in front of him.

"I know." I heard him whisper back.

"What if the next body she steals from is still alive?" My eyes were fixed on Stiles now. He knew about the grave robbery?

"This is a pop quiz, Mr Stilinsk." Mr Harris declared from the front of the room. "If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"There it is again. Your voice." Harris let out a scoff. "Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently." Most of the class quietly laughed but I just stared at Harris in mild horror. "I'll see you at three for detention." Stiles had the same look on his face. "You too, Mr McCall?" Harris asked as Scott turned around.

"No, sir." Scott said.

I almost jumped out of my seat again as Jackson stood up from his seat, the legs scraping along the floor, and ran out of the classroom, his hand clamped over his nose. I then shrugged it off and began to work on the quiz.

"Are you Sofia Lahey?" I heard a voice ask from next to me after only two seconds into the quiz. I looked up to see it was Stiles.

"Uh... yeah?" I told him, confused.

"You work at the graveyard?" Stiles went on.

"Yeah." I nodded with my answer.

"Do you know anything about the grave robbery last night?" He questioned. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... no. You're better off asking my brother. He saw most of the robbery last night." I suggested and then turned back to my paper as Stiles nodded.

* * *

Isaac held my arm in his hand as he led me down the stairs of the empty building, the other holding the flashlight. It was then shone around the car that was in the middle and it landed on the same figure that we saw last night. I inched closer to Isaac as the man just stared at us. Who was this guy?

* * *

I was finally able to make this story! It took me a while, but I did it! I haven't actually seen a story where Isaac has a sister, but I made it! Now, I'm giving you a guys a choice. Do you want Sofia to be with **Stiles** or **Erica**? I can't decide and the decision must be made before I write Chapter 4! Vote in the reviews, please.


	2. Shape Shifted

"So, what are your grades like?" Dad asked Isaac. I had already given him my grades... which were pretty much Bs in everything.

"Um... so far, it's an A in French and a B minus in Econ." Isaac told him.

"Ooh." Dad said. "What about Chemistry?"

"I'm not sure... uh... mid-terms are in a few days so it could go up." Isaac said nervously. One of my hands gripped onto the table anxiously.

"Well, what's it at now?" Dad questioned.

"The grade?" Isaac asked.

"Uh... yeah!" Dad said as if Isaac was stupid.

"I'm not sure." Isaac muttered, looking back down at the table.

"Well, you just said it could go up." Dad pointed out.

"I... uh... I meant generally." Isaac stuttered, running a hand through his dark blonde locks.

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you, Isaac?" Dad asked, furiously cutting into his food. My hand had come free from the table and was now gripping onto my leg.

"No." Isaac said breathily.

"Then tell me your grade." He said with a fake smile.

"I just told you... I-I don't know..." Isaac stammered, tapping his fingers on the table.

"You wanna take this little conversation downstairs?" Dad asked sweetly which made a shiver run up my spine.

"Dad, don't." I warned quietly, my eyes fixed on Isaac's fearful eyes.

"Shut up Sofia." Dad snapped before noticing Isaac's little head shake to his question. "No? Then tell me the grade, son."

"Dad, the semester's only half over..." Isaac tried to reason with him.

"Isaac..." Dad warned.

"There's plenty of time-"

"Isaac!" Dad cut him off.

"I-It's a D." He said nervously, looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

"Alright. It's a D." Dad shrugged. "I'm not angry." He kept glancing towards the table and Isaac. "You know I'm going to have to find a way to punish you, though. I have my responsibility as a parent. So... we'll start with something simple. Like... uh... you do the dishes and clean up the kitchen, okay?"

"Yeah." Isaac said quietly while visibly relaxing. I bit down on my lip as I knew that wasn't going to let it go so easily.

"Good." Dad said deeply after taking a sip of his drink. "Cause I'd really to see this place spotless." Dad then threw his cup down onto the floor next to me, which made me jump and shift my chair closer to Isaac. "Know what I'm sayin'?"

"Dad, stop it." I said confidently.

"Sofia, this is not your matter." Dad snapped.

"I don't care." I spat, glaring at him.

"I want this entire kitchen spotless." Dad said, ignoring me. He then angrily smashed the plates underneath him which made Isaac jump out of his chair and into the wall and I quickly stood up from mine, backing up into the counter. "Absolutely spotless." He then picked up a glass jug and threw it at the wall above Isaac's head, making the broken shards fall onto him.

"Dad!" I shouted. "He doesn't need this!"

"Oh, but he does, Sofia." Dad muttered.

I averted my eyes back over to Isaac who was pulling a shard of glass out of his cheek. I breathed heavily, tears coming to my eyes.

"Well, that was your fault." Dad told him with a straight face.

"You could have blinded me." Isaac said harshly as he stood up to face him.

"Shut up!" Dad said deeply. "It's a scratch. It's hardly even-" Dad stopped himself as the blood was working it's way up Isaac's face and up into his cut.

"Oh crap." I whispered as Isaac touched his cut. Derek had told us about this.

"Isaac?" Dad asked as he took off out of the room. I made my way to follow him but Dad grabbed my shoulder and threw me back onto the floor. "You can stay here while I sort out your brother." I fixed him with a glare as he walked out of the room.

I got up off the floor and followed them both out of the house and saw Jackson standing across the street, looking at me.

"Mind your own business." I shouted at him before starting to run off down the street, looking for my brother more than my dad.

* * *

As I was running, it had started to rain and now I was completely drenched all over my body. I stopped in my tracks as I saw my dad's car was parked and something was hanging out of it.

"Dad!" I screamed as I saw his very bloody body sprawled across the front seat of his car. I quickly pulled out my phone, ready to call the sheriff but someone's hand stopped me. I turned around, ready to hit them, but I saw it was Isaac. I instantly wrapped my arms around him in a hug, crying into his chest. "He's dead!"

"It's okay." Isaac whispered, wrapping his arms around my back.

"It's not. We need to call the sheriff." I told him.

"We can't." He insisted.

"What?" I said breathily, pulling out of the hug.

"They'll just say it's us. Or it was me." He told me, gripping onto my shoulders.

"We can't just leave him here." I yelled.

"Yes we can. Now let's get to Derek!" He snapped, letting go of one of my shoulders and dragging me by the other.

* * *

"Derek!" Isaac yelled as he pulled me down the wooden stairs to Derek's hideout. As he pulled me onto the cart, I saw Derek's surprised face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"O-Our dad." Isaac said, catching his breath. "I think he's dead."

"We don't think... we know." I corrected him.

"What did you do?" Derek questioned, looking directly at Isaac.

"I did nothing." He shook his head. "It wasn't me!"

* * *

As I walked out onto the field that morning, I felt exhausted. I scaled up the back of the bleachers and onto the empty row, sitting down quietly. I sent a small smile to Isaac who was lining up with the team. He smiled back and then looked towards the goal, where Scott was standing.

The whistle blew and Coach threw a lacrosse ball into one of the player's nets. As the boy ran, Scott came out of the goal and slammed into the player's body. I furrowed my eyebrows as Scott _sniffed_ along the kid's body.

"McCall!" Coach Finstock said. "Usually, the goalie stays within the vicinity of the acual goal."

"Yes, coach." Scott nodded, running back to it.

Then one by one, the others ran up and were slammed back by Scott, followed by him sniffing their bodies. This kid was crazy.

Then as it was Isaac's turn, I noticed something. He was breathing hard, like he was a bull going to ram into a matador. Oh crap, he was letting his inner rage take over.

"Isaac, you're blowing our cover." I muttered but he payed no attention to my pleas as he charged forward and wasn't slammed back by the others, but was spun around with Scott in his grip and they both fell to the floor.

As they stared at each other, I stood up from my seat but stopped as I saw three police officers, one of them being the sheriff. I quickly started to move down the bleachers, easily getting to Scott and Isaac in time.

"No offence Scott, but go away." I spat, not looking at him.

"You can't tell me what to do." Scott laughed.

"Can't I?" I growled, my eyes turning yellow as I looked at him. He stiffened and then walked away to his buddy, Stiles. I relaxed as the police officers told us to come with them to the station for questioning about our father.

* * *

"Listen, you're telling me that you knew Isaac and Sofia's father was hitting them?" The Sheriff asked Jackson in disbelief as they were in the principal's office.

"Hitting them? He was kicking the crap out of them." Jackson stated.

"Did you ever say anything to anyone?" Sheriff Stilinski questioned. "Teacher, parents, anyone?"

"Nope." Jackson shrugged. "It's not my problem."

"No, of course not." He shook his head, looking down at his clipboard full of information. "You know it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it."

"Yeah." Jackson nodded, then a dumbstruck look came over his face. "Wait, what?"

"I think we're done here." The Sheriff said then walked out of the office with Jackson in tow.

* * *

It was kinda boring sitting in a cell. I had told them exactly what had happened last night, except for the part where I hadn't called the police and where we went to Derek. I had just said that my phone wasn't working and that my dad didn't own one.

"It's almost night." I heard Isaac speak quietly next to me.

"I know." I nodded, resting my head on the metal wall.

"It's a full moon tonight and they don't know what we're capable of." Isaac stated.

"I don't think anybody knows." I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

"They'll find out when we're not in our holding cell." Isaac said, pulling himself up off the makeshift bed.

"Even if it's a full moon, I'm staying here. Not you or Derek can take me away from here. I'm not becoming a fugitive." I shrugged, closing my eyes.

* * *

My head snapped up as the alarm went off in the station. I was leaning on the back wall, trying to control my wolf urges but the canines had already produced, my eyes had turned to their amber color and I was getting even more angry.

I saw a police officer dragging in someone and his head turned as he looked at me. I roared and ran straight for him, knocking him to the ground as the boy got out of his grip. The officer easily overpowered me and was clutching my neck with his hand. I felt his weight being pulled off me as Isaac grabbed him and threw him into the wall, a syringe of black liquid clattering to the ground.

I managed to get to my feet as Isaac slammed the guy's head into the wall, knocking him unconcious. I was startled by the sound of glass breaking and looked to see Derek. Isaac's eyes now averted to Stiles and he looked ready to rip the boy apart. I quickly clambered over to where Stiles was and protectively stood in front of his sitting form.

Derek's roar made me falter and stumble to the floor, clamping my hands over my ears. I felt my rage disappear and my wolf-form was disappearing, my human form reappearing.

"How did you do that?" I heard Stiles ask.

"I'm the alpha." Derek said simply, a low chuckle emerging from his lips.

"Oh." Stiles said.

"Come on, you two. We gotta get you out of here." Derek said, hauling me and Isaac up by our shoulders.

"No." I insisted, pushing him off. "I'm staying here. I'm not becoming someone on the run."

"Sofia, if you don't come with me, I will hurt you." Derek growled, his eyes turning red.

"I don't care. I'm staying here under the Sheriff's orders." I crossed my arms over my chest and walked into the doorway of the holding cell.

"Whatever." Derek said and dragged Isaac out of the station.

* * *

The alarm was shut off after it had been blaring for over an hour. I was leaning on the doorway of the holding cell, watching Stiles.

I lifted my head up as Sheriff Stilinski walked into the room we were in. He looked at the unconcious form of the officer/hunter, then at Stiles, then at me.

"Hi, Mr Stilinski." I smiled as I waved at him. He then looked back at Stiles with a 'well, what happened?' look on his face.

"Uh... he did it." Stiles pointed to the body by the bench and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Does this mean I'm free to go? Because I'm pretty sure it's been 24 hours." I told Mr Stilinski, pulling myself off the metal of the doorway.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! It wasn't the best but I couldn't really write about two paragraphs for the next two chapters so Sofia's not on the run and Isaac is! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Ice Pick

Rock climbing isn't fun. At all. I wasn't too afraid of heights but I wasn't very stable when climbing things. To make things worse, people were still talking about me after last week's events where my brother escaped from his holding cell and I was released.

I watched as Scott and Allison slowly scaled the wall and when Scott got in the lead, I narrowed my eyes. I then let out a chuckle as he flew off the wall as Allison kicked his foot, making him fall to the mat.

"Lahey, Reyes! You're up." Finstock announced.

I stepped up to the mat, taking the harness off Allison and strapping myself into it. I waited for Erica to be strapped in and then started to scale the wall. I hit the bell in a matter of seconds and got myself down to the mat. I unstrapped myself but was startled as there was ragged breathing above me. I looked to see Erica was shaking and almost crying.

"Erica!" Finnstock called to her. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear." Lydia told him. "She's just freaking out."

"Shut up, Lydia." I snapped. "She's epileptic."

"Epileptic? Why does nobody tell me this stuff?" Coach panicked. "Erica. You're fine. J-Just kick off from the wall. T-There's a mat to catch you." I nervously watched as she slowly let go of the wall and landed on the mat. "You're on the ground. You're fine. Let's go." Finstock said reassuringly.

Erica pulled off the gear and subtly rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and slowly walking out, a look of sadness on her face as people laughed around her.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Shut up before I knock out all your teeth." That made them stop and it made me smirk.

* * *

I furrowed my eyebrows as my phone started to vibrate inside my pocket as I stepped outside of the school. I pulled it out and the name 'Derek Hale' flashed on the screen.

"What is it?" I asked as I answered.

"Come to the hospital... I have an idea." His deep voice said through the device.

"What kind of idea?" I said nervously.

"I think I have our third pack member." I could almost feel him smirk through the phone. "Be in the morgue."

"Okay." I nodded and hung up, shoving the phone back into my pocket. I walked over to the bike rack, climbing onto my black Ducati motorcycle and taking off down the road.

* * *

I was now leaning on the back wall of the morgue, waiting patiently for Derek to come in. I lifted my head up as the door opened and he wheeled in someone on a stretcher. The person seemed to be half-unconscious. I lifted myself off the back wall and went over to the door, shutting it behind Derek and then leaning on the wall to the side of where the stretcher and Derek was.

"Side effects may include: anxiety, weight gain and ulcerative colitis." Derek read from a pill bottle. "Wow."

"Who are you?" The girl said shakily. I finally recognized who it was. Erica Reyes. Someone did say she went to hospital after she had a seizure.

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend." Derek smirked and then his eyes flickered to me. Erica caught on and looked at me too.

"Hi there, sweetie." I waved at her, a genuine smile on my face.

"Sofia Lahey?" She asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"You get a warning right before you have a seizure." Derek took the attention off me as he walked over to the foot of the stretcher.

"It's called an aura." Erica said quietly. "It's like a metallic taste in my mouth."

"You don't have to lie, Erica." Derek told her. "What's it really taste like?"

"It tastes like blood." She said nervously.

"What if I told you that all of this could go away?" Derek offered, running his hands up her legs. "The side effects, the symptoms... all of it." He then grabbed her legs and pulled her up into a full sitting position, their faces barely an inch apart. "And what if all those things not only went away, but everything else... got even better?"

"How?" She asked, sounding slightly happier.

"Let me show you." His smirk grew wider as his usual bright green eyes turned into the color of an alpha's. I smirked too as Erica just nodded.

* * *

I stood at the other end of the lunchroom, smirking to myself. Erica was due to make her entrance in a few seconds and it was going to be a great one.

I looked up as I heard heels clacking on the linoleum floor. My smirk grew even wider as I saw Erica's tan legs make their way into the lunchroom. Everything about her had been defined. Her hair had become more tame and colorful, her breasts had grown and were shown off in a tight shirt, she had worn a skirt that came to the top of her thighs, showing off her luscious legs, and her lips were now a deep red, which made them look very kissable. I had to admit, I was super attracted to her right now.

I pulled myself up off the wall and walked up to the table which Scott and Stiles had sat down at. I watched Lydia walk past me and slam her hands down on the table.

"What in the holy hell is that?" She asked, staring at Erica.

"That, dorks and bitches, is Miss Erica Reyes, resident hottie." I said as I stopped at their table, making them visibly jump. I looked at Stiles, who was staring at my long legs, which were being shown off in a pair of tight shorts. "Eyes up here, Stilinski." I slapped him around the head, which made him look up at me. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and catch up with my friend."

I walked away from their table and caught up with Erica, wrapping an arm around around her waist and leading her through the double doors and out into the hallways.

"You look stunning, Reyes." I complimented her.

"So do you, Lahey." She told me, which made me grin.

After Erica had been bit, I had made the decision of finally showing off my better body. I had started to wear tight shirts, shorts and heels. My hair had been given more color and I had familiarized myself with make-up. But I wasn't as near as good looking as Erica had become.

"Let's go." I said and led her out of the school, looking behind me at Stiles and Scott. They were watching us climb into Derek's sleek Camaro. Erica smiled at them as she climbed in after me. I had climbed into the backseat and she had climbed into the front. I chuckled as I could see their reactions through the window. I was still chuckling as Derek drove us out of the school's parking lot.

* * *

"Three's not enough for Derek. I know he needs at least four." Scott said as me and Erica turned around while we were at her locker. "So who's next?"

"Hmm..." Erica closed her locker and then turned back to face Scott. "Why does there have to be a next when we've got you?" She said while walking up closer to him. I stayed by the lockers, leaning on the cold metal.

"Who's next?" He demanded.

"You know, I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me and put it online." Erica told him.

"I don't care." Scott said harshly.

"You should have some respect for the once-sick, Scott." I said, glaring at him.

"It happened during class." Erica went on, ignoring both of us. "I started seizing at my desk and everyone was saying that they should put something in my mouth until some genius reads the card on my keyring which tells them not to because it could break my teeth."

"Erica..." Scott warned.

"Do you know what happens next?" Erica said tearfully. "I pissed myself. And they start laughing." She started to walk forward, making Scott take steps backwards. "You know, the good thing about seizures is that I never remembered them."

Erica was getting angrier. "Until some jerk off had to go and put cameras in everybody's phones!" She yelled, making Scott slam into the lockers. "But look at me now, Scott." She whispered, placing both of her hands on the lockers behind Scott's head. They both looked down the hallway and I followed their gaze, seeing Allison stood there, watching them. I smirked at her and she turned and walked off. "That's right. You only ever asked for her."

Scott glared at Erica and then grabbed her wrists, forcing them off the locker. She only laughed at him. As she turned and walked away, I followed her, glancing back at Scott and smirking.

* * *

"If you're looking for friends... you can do a lot better than Derek." We all heard Scott say as we stood on the ice rink.

"That really hurts, Scott." Derek said, making Scott turn to us in horror. "I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus." He gestured to us. "Erica. How's life been for you since we met?"

"In a word?" Erica said, thinking of something. "Transformative." She then growled at Scott, her canines showing.

"Isaac?" Derek asked my brother.

"Well, I'm a little annoyed about being a fugitive, but other than that... I'm great." Isaac said, shrugging.

"And Sofia?" Derek said my name. "How's it been for you?"

"Well, it's been the best thing that's happened to me." I smiled at Scott.

"Okay, hold on." Scott spoke up. "This isn't exactly a fair fight."

"Then go home, Scott." Derek smiled, shrugging his shoulders. He then nodded his head towards Scott and we started to threateningly stride towards him.

Scott crouched down and punched the ice, making it crack. "I meant fair for them!" He growled, his wolf form evident.

* * *

In a matter of seconds, all three of us were taking on Scott. He had already thrown Isaac against the walls of the rink and was slamming his foot into Erica's chest, knocking her back into the Zamboni that Boyd was sitting on. I growled and grabbed his arm, flipping him onto the ice. It didn't make him falter in the slightest and he gripped my ankle, pulling me down with him. I let out a yelp as my head hit the cold surface. I kicked him off with my other foot and pulled myself away with him, cradling my bruised skull.

I watched Erica stand up and push Scott into Isaac who grabbed his jacket and shoved him into the Zamboni, which made him cry out in pain. He threw Scott across the ice which didn't faze him and he stood up, glaring. Scott ran up to Isaac and tackled him to the ice, making Isaac grunt in pain. Erica jumped onto his back but was quickly thrown off as she was slammed into Boyd's vehicle.

I jumped and ran for Scott but he was too fast and grabbed my arm, throwing me down on the ice. I swiftly got up and kicked his ankle, making him fall to his knees. I then kicked his back and stood on it as he fell to the ice. But he saw my mistake and took hold of my ankle and knocked me to the ground, making me wince at the pain in my back. I couldn't get back up and he saw that as he slid me, Isaac and Erica over to Derek and we all lay in pain.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you!" Scott directed at the three of us. "He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him!" Scott rambled on. "He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!"

"It's true." Derek said calmly. "It is about power." He then slowly walked over to Scott, his claws coming out and a roar coming from his throat. Derek easily overpowered him, headbutting him and slashing his chest before knocking him onto the ice and stepping on his neck, cutting off his oxygen supply. But after a couple of seconds, he retracted his foot and turned away from him.

Derek helped up Isaac and Erica and Isaac helped me up, holding me with his good arm around my shoulder. He led me out of the rink after Derek and Erica stepped out and Boyd walked behind us.

* * *

And that is it for Chapter 3! So there's a little hint of something between Erica and Sofia, but Stofia is being voted for majorly in the reviews. I might go with **dont be a sourwolf**'s idea of having them in a threeway relationship so look out for that!


	4. Abomination

I rode up to the mechanics, pressing down on the brakes as I came to the entrance. I pulled off my helmet, shaking out my hair before hooking the accessory onto the back of my bike. I got up off the bike and walked into the shop.

"Shawn?" I called out to the mechanic who worked here.

"In here!" He yelled and I followed his voice, seeing him working on someone's Jeep. Hey, I recognize that Jeep.

"Yeah, my bike needs a couple new coats of paint." I told him.

"I'll get it done after I'm finished here." He smiled cheekily at me and I playfully rolled my eyes before turning around and walking up to a door and grabbing the handle, instantly recoiling my hand after I felt a sticky liquid on it.

"Shawn, you need to clean up this place once in a while." I said to him before pressing back down on the handle and opened the door. I almost tripped on someone's body.

"Sofia?" A croaky voice said from the floor and I turned my attention to it.

"Stiles?" I asked as I recognized him.

"Don't... touch... the... door handle." He breathed out, holding his phone in his hands.

"Why not?" I questioned but I could feel myself growing weaker. I let out a pained cry before collapsing onto my back. I couldn't move at all. "What the hell happened to me?"

"You're paralysed from the neck down. It happened to me." Stiles said shakily.

"911, what is your emergency?" I heard a monotone voice echo from Stiles' phone.

* * *

"I swear, I walked in and saw the Jeep on top of the guy. That's all." Stiles said angrily from the step of the ambulance. I was stood next to him, watching the interview go down.

"What's wrong with your hands?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as he noticed Stiles kept playing with his hands nervously.

"Nothing." He said as he shook out one of his hands. "Can I just get out of here now?"

"Well, if there's something you don't think you can tell me..." The Sheriff trailed off.

"You think I'm lying?" Stiles accused.

"No, of course not." Mr Stilinski stated. "I'm just worried about you. And if you saw someone do this, if you're afraid that they're gonna come back and make sure you don't say anything about it..."

"I didn't see anything. At all." Stiles lied. "Can I go now, please?"

"Can I, too?" I said, making them both jump a little.

"Sure." He said to both of us. "But not your Jeep." He said to Stiles. "We're gonna have to impound it. Sorry, kid. Evidence."

"Will you just make sure they wash it?" Stiles told him.

"Can I take my bike home?" I called out to him.

"Sure!" He yelled back.

"Well, I better call Scott for a ride home." Stiles pulled himself off the step of the ambulance.

"Or I can give you a ride." I suggested. He looked at me in disbelief. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm not that evil."

"I don't know..." He said uncertainly.

"Come on, Stilinski. My bike's pretty fast. I'll get you home in a few minutes." I reasoned.

"Ugh... fine." He gave in and I smiled.

"Come on then." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along to my bike which was still parked outside the stop. I pulled it up straight and climbed onto the front. I grabbed my helmet and pulled it over my head, strapping it on properly. I turned to Stiles who was standing nervously by the bike. "Will you just get on?" I demanded and this snapped him into climbing onto the back. I turned and gave him a helmet which he strapped on. "Hold on tight." I grinned as I started to drive out of the place, feeling his arms wrap around my waist.

* * *

I slammed on the brakes directly outside of Stiles' house, making a little smoke trail as I did. I pulled off my helmet, holding it in my hands and taking his after he had pulled it off.

"Hey, Stiles?" I said to him after he had got off my bike.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What was that lizard thing?" I questioned curiously.

"I don't know." He told me.

"Why did we both get paralysed?" I went on.

"I think it's because of that stuff on the door handle. I touched it and then you touched it. It might be it's venom." He shrugged.

"Okay..." I smiled at him. "See you at the lacrosse game."

"See ya there." He smiled back and walked off into his house.

I placed the helmet he had used into my bag before pulling mine on my head and kickstarting my bike again, setting off for Derek's hideout.

* * *

As I walked down the second flight of wooden steps, I saw Boyd sitting down and Erica and Isaac lying down on the ground. I stepped over Boyd, who didn't notice me and walked up to one of the beams, leaning on it.

"Where were you?" Derek asked, not turning around.

"Mechanics. The guy got crushed and the police questioned me. Gave the Stilinski kid a ride home." I shrugged.

"You missed training." He snapped.

"I'll be here for the next one." I told him.

"Are we done?" Isaac spoke up, pushing himself into a sitting position. "I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal."

"Here." Derek said, grabbing Isaac's arm and then snapping it loudly. "Hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight? I'm teaching you how to survive!" He let go of Isaac's arm and I fell to my knees beside Isaac, cradling his broken arm in my hands.

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for you?" Isaac asked. "What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know. But they're planning something and you especially know that's not our only problem." Derek said harshly. "Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac and Sofia's father, it killed someone else tonight. And until I found out what it is, you all need to learn what I know. As fast as I can teach you."

"I didn't tell you what killed the mechanic." I said in confusion.

"I already knew." He said.

* * *

My eyes widened as Player Number 9 was knocked down by 'The Abomination'. The guy was big. Bigger than Derek. And it was scary. I wrapped my leather jacket around me tighter, hoping to become warmer. I cringed as the big guy was knocking our players left and right. I turned my head and saw Stiles taking something from Allison. I narrowed my eyes but didn't dwell on it as Erica nudged my arm to make me avert my attention back to the game.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I could hear Finstock ask Danny, who was holding an ice pack to his injured head.

"Four?" He said croakily.

"Say two." Finstock tried to say discreetly.

"Two?" He corrected himself.

"Perfect." Finstock hauled Danny up, gave him the gear and pushed him onto the field. I didn't really care about anyone except my pack members but I did care about Danny. And he could probably die out there. "Where's Stilinski?!" Finstock called out as someone said they were one player short.

That's when he whirled around and pointed out Boyd, who I was sat next to and Erica was on the opposite side of him. "You!" This caught Boyd's attention. "Can you play lacrosse?"

"Don't." I slammed my hand on his arm as he attempted to get up. "Derek won't like this." He just stared at me before standing up and shrugging off his jacket, which I took from him and placed it on my lap.

"We got ourselves a player!" Finstock cheered after seeing Boyd's muscles.

* * *

"Where are you going?" I asked Erica as she stood up from the bleachers.

"To sort out a problem." She smirked before walking down the rows of seats and disappearing towards the school.

* * *

My breath hitched in my throat as Player 42 was slowly charging for Boyd. Even with two jackets on, one being mine and the other being Boyd's, I was shivering profusely. As Number 42 slammed into Boyd, he counteracted and 'The Abomination' went flying onto the ground. I stood up and cheered with the rest of the Beacon Hills supporters.

* * *

Rather than stay for the rest of the game, I walked off the way Erica did. But since I lost her after she had left the bleachers, I had no idea where she was. Until I heard faint hissing coming from the indoor pool. I quickly set off to the location and was shocked by what I saw. Erica was on the floor, unconscious. I walked over to her but was startled by something else.

"Sofia!" Stiles' voice called out to me and I whirled around. "Get into the pool!"

"Why?" I shouted back.

"The scaly thing's in here. And it's afraid of water." Stiles told me.

"Okay." I nodded and then pulled both of the jackets off, knowing Boyd would kill me if I got his jacket wet, and laid them on Erica's unresponsive form.

"Get my phone and call Scott first!" Stiles yelled, pointing out his phone. I quickly ran over to it and picked it up, dialling the number but getting no answer.

"He's not answering!" I told Stiles.

"Why not?" He asked but I shrugged. "Sofia, behind you!" Stiles said, terrified. I looked behind me and saw the scaly thing from last night. My eyes widened but I had no time to jump into the pool because it's tail shot out and wrapped around my ankle. I was pulled to the floor but my fingers dipped into the water. I brought up my hand and shook it out towards the lizard, the water flying onto him which made it recoil and let go of my ankle. I quickly got up onto my feet and dived into the water.

I resurfaced, coming face to face with Stiles. I turned my body to see his phone still on the poolside. Crap. I panicked as both boys were starting to drift underwater. They were suddenly grabbed by a hand and thrown onto the pool's surface. I stayed inside the water and watched Scott in his wolf form, roaring at the lizard but it wrapped it's tail around Scott's ankle, like it did to mine.

It threw him into a mirror, breaking it on impact. Scott got back into his crouching position and held up a shard of glass which the thing looked into. It turned it's head a couple times, studying it's reflection before hissing and jumping through the roof of the indoor pool.

"Scott!" I called to him as the water was travelling down my throat. "Help me out." He came to the edge of the pool and I swam over, taking his outstretched hand and letting him pull me out of the pool. I landed on my back, getting my breath back and coughing up some water. "Thanks."

* * *

"It's called a Kanima." Derek said as we got outside, both of us dried off and I was back to wearing two jackets. I had my arm around Erica's waist, a thing I always found myself doing.

"You knew the whole time." Stiles accused.

"No." Derek denied. "Only when it was confused by it's own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott said.

"Or who." Derek added.

"Well, what else do you know?" Stiles said, irritated.

"Just stories. Rumours." Derek told him.

"What, it's like us?" Scott asked.

"Shapeshifter, yes." Derek confirmed. "But... it's not right. It's like..."

"An abomination." Stiles said, sounding sad. Derek just nodded and then jerked his head in the direction we'd came, beckoning us to follow him. We turned but Scott stopped us.

"Derek!" His voice sounded urgent. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust _them_?" Derek spat.

"Nobody trusts anyone. That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us and it's killing people!" Scott ranted. "And we still don't even know anything about it!"

"I know one thing." Derek said, glaring at Scott. "When I find it, I'm gonna kill it."

Derek turned and stormed off, leaving me and Erica to follow in tow. He was angry and we knew not to mess with the sourwolf.

* * *

And that is Chapter 4 done! Hope you liked and stay tuned for the next one!


	5. Venomous

I smirked at Stiles as me, Erica and Isaac entered the Chemistry classroom. We'd been given specific orders to get Lydia to Derek so he could test if she was the Kanima. The boys looked worried as we all eyed her. As me and Erica stalked over, they quickly took two chairs and pulled them up to her desk, sitting on them.

I chuckled and looked back at Erica, motioning to the desk behind them. I placed a seat on the end of the table, the other two sitting in the seats already placed there. When Stiles turned around to look at us, I winked at him. His eyes widened and he turned back around, facing the board.

"Einstein once said two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity. I'm not sure about the universe but I have encountered infinite stupidity." Harris patted Stiles on the shoulder as he said the last line. "So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one, or in Mr Stilinski's case, less than one."

"Jackass." I muttered under my breath.

"Erica, take the first station and start-" Harris stopped talking as the majority of the male population in the class raised their hands. Even a couple girls raised theirs too. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr McCall."

* * *

"Hey there, Mahealani." I greeted Danny as I sat down at his workstation.

"Hey yourself, Lahey." He said with a smile.

We started on the experiment, pouring liquids and powders into various tubes. As soon as I had finished mixing one of the beakers, Harris pressed his hand down on a bell, the sound making me cringe a little.

"Switch." He said to the whole class.

I got up from Danny's station with a small 'goodbye' before smirking and spotting an empty seat next to Stiles. I strutted over to it and sat down quietly. He didn't seem to notice me as he stared at the station behind, which Lydia and Scott were currently at.

"Hi, sweetie." I said quietly to Stiles, which made him turn around and stare at me. "Aw, what's that look for? I'm not here to hurt you." I rested my hand on his knee and felt him tense underneath me. "Just here to hurt her." I used my other hand to gesture behind me and he knew who I was talking about.

"If you harm one perfect strawberry blonde hair on her head, I'm gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present." He said confidently as he started to work on the experiment.

"I'd like to see you try." I chuckled, gripping tightly onto his knee, which made him falter in his work. "I've never actually been to one of her birthday parties. I did ask her to be my friend, though."

"Sounds like the beginning to a heartfelt story. I'll pass." Stiles said harshly, unscrewing the top off a bottle.

"First day of freshman year." I went on.

"You thought everything was going to be different for you in high school, but she said no." Stiles told me.

"Yeah. She even laughed. Told me to come back when I had a decent sense of style." I said, chuckling.

"Maybe you should write about it in English class. Channel all that negative energy." He folded his arms, turning to me.

"Nah. I was thinking I'd channel it into killing her." I said seriously. "I'm not very good at writing." I smirked a little as Stiles looked at me with a horrified expression. I let go of his knee as the bell rang for us to switch. "You should call me sometime. I'm sure Erica would be more than willing for a threesome." I whispered before getting up from my seat and sitting next to Allison.

"What are you gonna do to her?" Allison asked me.

"Don't you think the better question is 'what's she going to do to us'?" I said to her. I noticed Scott looking towards us with a glare and I grinned. "I have to say... you guys are cute together. But I've always had this feeling... like... I'm a little psychic. I don't think you guys are going to last."

"Erica thinks she can hurt me by sliding her hand up his thigh?" Allison stated, sending a death glare at Erica's back.

"Wouldn't you like it better if it was your thigh?" I said sweetly, placing my clawed hand onto her thigh. "Come on. Girl fight in Chem. It'll be hot." I snarled, digging my claws into her thigh, which made her gasp.

"Time!" Harris rung the bell, snapping us out of conversation. "If you catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." I looked down at the beaker on our table and just saw a mess of liquids. "Now, this part you'll enjoy. You can eat it."

"Lydia!" Scott called out, jumping up from his seat.

I looked over to the table where my brother was sat and saw Lydia holding the crystal, which I noticed was dripping with Kanima venom. I smirked, leaning on my hand.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"Nothing." He muttered, sitting back down.

I watched in anticipation as Lydia placed the crystal in her mouth. My smirk grew wider as the venom didn't have any effect on her. She was the Kanima and we were going to tell Derek.

* * *

I grinned at Isaac as he ran his claws along a row of lockers, the scratch marks becoming evident as he did. I don't know why, but Erica was on my back and I was easily carrying her down the hallway. Isaac put his arm out in front of me as we stopped outside the library. I put Erica down onto the ground safely and straightened up as we entered the library.

"Where is she?" Isaac said deeply as he hauled Matt up by his shoulder. Him and Danny looked at each other with pure confusion.

* * *

We all stood outside Scott's house as a pack. My arm was wrapped around Erica's waist again, my fingers tracing circles into her barely clothed side. She was trying not to laugh at the fact that it tickled every time I moved my hand up.

* * *

I looked at one of the side windows and saw Stiles peeking his head through the curtain. I subtly waved at him and he quickly pulled the curtain back in panic. I chuckled deeply, tightening my grip on Erica's waist.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I said to Isaac as he started to leave.

"Finding a way in." He smirked before leaving.

* * *

"He must have found a way in. You girls find it too and get that thing out of there." Derek ordered and I nodded, pulling Erica along with me. We found the entrance quickly. I let go of Erica and helped her through before climbing through myself.

"You search upstairs, I'll stay down here." I told her and she nodded before stalking up the stairs.

* * *

My head snapped up as I heard a pained cry and a thump. I quickly scampered up the stairs and into the doorway of Scott's bedroom, seeing Allison stood there and Erica on the ground.

"What the hell did you do?" I growled, protectively standing over Erica's body.

"Just a little poison." Allison said while smirking and before I could react, she slammed her crossbow into my face, sending me to the floor and causing my eyes to close as I slipped into darkness.

* * *

I woke up while I was in someone's arms. I looked up to see it was Boyd. I sleepily smiled but groaned a little as pain shot through my face. Oh yeah, the bitch Argent had smacked me in the face with her little bowgun and knocked me out. I didn't say anything to Boyd as I slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

And that is Chapter 5! There's a lot hinted between Soferica but don't worry, there'll be some Stofia/Stoferica soon!


	6. Frenemy

"Why am I here again?" I asked with my hands placed on my hips. Me, Stiles and Scott were stood at the back entrance of a club. "I could be at the hideout, doing stuff with Erica!"

"Because we need a strong werewolf to help us find the Kanima." Stiles said, slightly disgusted by my second statement.

"You have Scott." I pointed to the boy, who looked offended.

"We need a girl here." Stiles tried to convince me.

"I don't think you do." I licked my lips as I said this.

"Fine, I wanted you here. I... uh... I like your company." Stiles stammered, blushing in embarrassment.

"Aw, how sweet." I smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Just for that comment, I'll stay."

* * *

I winced at how loud the music was inside the club. I raised an eyebrow at all the boys. I was in a gay club. Great.

"Dude, everyone in here's a dude!" Scott shouted over the music. "I think we're in a gay club."

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh?" Stiles asked sarcastically as he was being stroked by some drag queens or transgender women. I didn't know what they were. All I knew is that they were men in women's clothing.

* * *

"Three beers!" Stiles ordered as we ended up at the bar.

"IDs?" The bartender asked, looking at me strangely. I pulled out my fake ID and laid it on the counter, along with Scott's and Stiles'. "How about two Cokes and a beer?" He looked directly at me when he uttered 'beer.' I smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Rum and Coke? Sure!" Stiles said loudly, pounding his head to the deafening music. "Coke's fine, actually. I'm driving anyway."

A shirtless blonde boy came over to us, setting the boys' two Cokes and my beer on the bar.

"That one's paid for." The boy said, looking at Scott and then nodding his head to a boy across the bar, who raised his drink at Scott. I chuckled deeply and picked up the alcohol, sipping it slowly.

"Oh, shut up!" Stiles muttered as Scott grinned at him.

"I didn't say anything." Scott shrugged.

"Well, your face did." Stiles said in an annoyed tone as we spun to face the boys dancing in the club.

"Why do all the hot guys have to be gay?" I mumbled, glaring at the muscled men scattered across the dancefloor.

"Sofia, we are not here for your boy troubles. We're here for Danny." Stiles told me.

"Danny's here?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's a gay club." Stiles said as if I was dumb. "Of course he's here."

"Found Danny." Scott informed us, pointing him out. He was dancing with a shirtless boy. I grinned and then it disappeared as I looked towards the ceiling.

"And I found Jackson." I told them, pointing out the scaly creature who was crawling along the roof menacingly, staring down at Danny.

"Get Danny." Scott ordered Stiles as we all stared at the Kanima.

"What you gonna do?" Stiles directed at both of us. I flicked out my claws and saw Scott do the same. "Works for me."

I placed my empty beer bottle on the bar before following Scott along the dancefloor. I looked up as both smoke machines came on and the Kanima disappeared. I then looked forward and noticed bodies falling to the floor, one of them being Danny.

"Jackson!" Scott called out as we both spotted the creature but my eyes latched on to a pair of red ones. My own widened as Derek advanced on the thing. "No, don't!" But he couldn't convince Derek fast enough since he slashed the Kanima across the throat, knocking it to the ground.

"Danny!" I yelled, abandoning Scott. I quickly found him as the boys separated from the people who collapsed. I fell to my knees beside him, worry decorating my features. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He croaked. "What happened?"

"I can't explain it, but I'm getting you out of here." I told him. I stood up and grabbed his cold hand, pulling him upwards. He almost fell onto me but I managed to wrap an arm around his waist, keeping him steady. "Move!" I shouted at the people in my way. They immediately did as I said and I was able to maneuver Danny out of the club and out onto the street. I laid him down on the ground. "The cops are probably coming. I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed him on the cheek and stood up, running away to find Stiles' car.

* * *

I found Stiles' Jeep quickly and climbed in, somehow becoming positioned on Scott's lap. I turned my head as I saw a very naked Jackson in the back.

"Why is there-"

"He turned back and was lying by my Jeep. We helped him in and covered him up." Stiles cut me off, explaining the situation.

"Okay..." I trailed off, looking out the window and seeing the Sheriff's car pull up. "We got company."

"Oh my god! Could this get any worse?" Stiles exclaimed. "That was rhetorical!" He yelled when Jackson groaned.

"Get rid of him." Scott ordered.

"We're at a crime scene and he's the Sheriff." Stiles explained.

"Do something!" Scott whispered.

Stiles then loudly opened his door and stumbled out of the car. I smirked and opened up Scott's door, clambering out of it and catching up with Stiles.

"What the hell are you doing?" He muttered.

"Getting you out of trouble." I quietly growled, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around my waist. "Go with it."

"Hey!" Stiles said to his Dad.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his son, raising his eyebrow at Stiles' arm snaked around my waist.

"What do you mean by 'what am I doing here'?" Stiles said excitedly. "It's a club. We were clubbing, y'know? At the club."

"Not exactly your type of club." Mr Stilinski pointed out, directing the statement to us both.

"Well, there's a conversation that we-"

"You're not gay." He cut Stiles off.

"I could be!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Stiles, you have a girl hanging on your hip." He pointed at me and I smiled. "And I'm pretty sure Erica Reyes is interested in you too."

"Well... uh..." Stiles stammered, searching in his brain for the right words.

"This is the second crime scene that the both of you have just happened to have shown up on." Mr Stilinski observed. "And at this point, I've been fed so many lies, I'm not even sure I know the kids standing in front of me. Now, what the hell is going on?!"

"Dad... I just..." Stiles trailed off, racking his mind for another lie.

"The truth, Stiles!" Mr Stilinski demanded.

"The truth is... we were here with Danny." Stiles lied smoothly. "Yeah, he just broke up with his boyfriend and we were just tryna take him out... get his mind off things. That's it."

"Well, that's really good of you guys." Sheriff Stilinski nodded, smiling lightly. "You're good friends."

Stiles smiled and patted his dad on the shoulder before leading us back to the Jeep. I stopped him before we got there and smirked.

"Nice going with not rejecting my plan, Stilinski." My smirk grew wider as I turned around fully to face him and pressed my lips to his. He was surprised but managed to kiss back for a second before I pulled away. "If you want more, you can just ask." My smirk turned into a grin as Stiles walked to the Jeep with a dazed look on his face. He climbed in and I did the same, perching myself on his lap, giving him enough room to grab the steering wheel.

"What the hell was that?" Scott exclaimed.

"It was kissing, Scott." I told him. "You and Allison do it all the time." I rolled my eyes and then let out a laugh of surprise as Stiles drove off in the Jeep.

* * *

"Uh... what about your house?" Stiles suggested. We were brainstorming ideas about where to put Jackson for the night.

"Not with my mom there!" Scott told him. "We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough and figure out what to do with him."

"I still say we just kill him." Stiles shrugged.

"We're not killing him." Me and Scott said at the same time.

"I got an idea." Stiles said.

"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asked.

"By now, don't you think that's a given?" Stiles said.

"Just trying to be optimistic." Scott spat.

"Don't bother." Stiles demanded.

* * *

"STILES! MCCALL! LAHEY!" We heard Jackson shout from the prisoner transport van that was parked in the middle of the woods. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

I sat on the hood of the transport van while Stiles was texting on Jackson's phone. Scott had gone back to school while we stayed with the van. I growled as I saw Allison.

"Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed as Allison touched him.

"They know." Allison said calmly.

"What?" Stiles asked dumbly.

"They know Jackson's missing!" Allison said, not so calmly.

"They can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue." Stiles held up the phone.

"Gerard told me his parents went to the police." Allison explained. "They know."

Stiles held out the phone in panic and gave it to Allison before diving into the van and turning on the radio. I could hear faint communincation that said patrol cars were being sent to the woods.

I climbed off the hood and dashed around to the back, pulling open the doors and seeing Jackson sat there. I quickly slammed the doors shut and sat down across from him, gripping on the seat as the van started to move.

* * *

I furrowed my eyebrows as Stiles and Scott talked badly about Jackson. My eyes softened as I saw a tear slip from Jackson's eye. I don't know why I was still sitting in the transport van. I think it was because I was gaining my soul back and Jackson needed some company.

* * *

"Jackson?" I asked as he looked at his arms with a fearful expression. I finally noticed that scales were replacing his skin. "Oh crap."

I quickly scampered to the back of the van, watching him slowly turn into the Kanima. When the cuffs around his wrists were broke, tears were coming to my eyes. I was scared of something that I was now seeing up close. I let out a scream as he transformed fully and hissed at me before breaking out of the van.

"Sofia?" I heard a voice and looked up. It was Stiles.

"Oh thank god." I ran down the van and into his arms, clasping him in a tight hug. "Jackson escaped. He turned into the Kanima right in front of me."

"Hey, you're fine now." He whispered reassuringly.

* * *

"Can you buzz us in? I gotta see my dad." Stiles requested and nodded as the officer sat at the desk, pressed the button and let us all in. As we turned the corner, we saw Jackson and Mr Whittemore, smiling at each other. I quickly gripped Stiles' hand in mine and he returned the hold, not looking at me.

"Scott, Stiles, Sofia." The Sheriff said as he faced us. "Perfect timing." He pointed to Mr Whittemore. "Have you met Jackson's father? Mr David Whittemore. Esquire."

"That means lawyer." Jackson said slowly.

"We know what it means." I snapped, which made him pull away from my line of sight.

"Jackson's decided to sign a restraining order... on all of three of you." Mr Stilinski explained.

I looked at Stiles worriedly. It's not like we kidnapped him. We rescued him.

* * *

And that is Chapter 6! Also people who keep reviewing with 'Update soon!' about an hour after I've posted the chapter... please stop! And hopefully, you Stofia shippers will enjoy this chapter! The next chapter will probably be one of my favorites!


	7. Restraint

"You will not go within 50 feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically." Sheriff Stilinski read out the restraining order rules from the clipboard, slamming it down on the table after he'd finished.

"What about school?" Stiles asked.

"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a 50 foot distance." Sheriff told us.

"What if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other?" Stiles questioned, which made me roll my eyes and made the Sheriff look at Stiles with an 'are you kidding?' look. "I'll just hold it."

* * *

I sighed as I walked out of the police station, walking over to my motorcycle and climbing onto it, kickstarting it and setting off for the hideout.

* * *

"So, why do we need their help?" I heard Isaac ask as I made my way down the wooden steps, grabbing onto the railing and jumping over, landing on the concrete securely.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought, and I still don't know who it is." I heard Derek say. I bit my lip. I knew who it was but I had no intention of telling Derek.

"And they do?" Isaac questioned. I knew that he was talking about Scott and Stiles.

"They might." Derek shrugged. "Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side."

"I can do it." I spoke up, coming out of the shadows. Isaac and Erica jumped at my voice but Derek just looked at me. "Scott or Stiles?"

"Either." Derek said with a nod as I approached the three of them, standing beside Erica and wrapping my arm around her waist.

"You know the full moon's coming, Derek." Isaac told him.

"I'm aware of that." Derek said sarcastically. He then opened a trunk that we were stood by and started to pull out the contents of it.

"Oh my, this looks comfortable." Erica observed as she picked up a headband of nails, smirking. He took it out of her hands with a glare.

"You said you were going to teach us to change whenever we wanted." Isaac said harshly.

"There hasn't been time." Derek said, pulling more chains out of the trunk.

"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon... that means you're alone against the Argents." Isaac pointed out, worried.

"They haven't found us." Derek said calmly, closing the trunk and walking off.

"Yet!" I shouted.

"So, how about we forget the Kanima?" Isaac yelled.

"We can't!" Derek said angrily, turning to us. "Look, there was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid. At all." Derek shook his head. "And I don't know what he knows or what he's planning but I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first."

* * *

I ran down the marble steps and up to Stiles, shoving him into the wall, which made him cry in pain. I smirked as I held him against the wall.

"Hey Sofia." He said nervously.

"Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" I demanded, my clawed hand resting on his chest.

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" He challenged and pointed behind me. I turned my head and saw a security camera pointing at us. I turned back to him and lowered my hand, my claws retracting. "That's right. You wanna play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman." He then walked past me to leave.

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about half a mile from here... in Beacon Hills Cemetery." I told him, which made him look at me in shock.

* * *

"Wait!" Stiles called to me as I strutted down the hallway, smirking. "Do you know how they died?"

"Maybe." I answered. "If you tell me why you're so interested." I stopped in the hallway and turned to him. "I know Jackson's the Kanima. I saw him shift in front of me."

"What? No, you didn't." Stiles lied.

"The test didn't work but it's still him." I said and started walking again. "It's Jackson."

* * *

"You can't tell Derek!" Stiles tried to convince me as I walked down the locker room hallways, him trailing behind me. "There's a lot more to this that you don't know about. And just because you got the Alpha bite makeover, it doesn't give you a license to go around and destroy people."

"Why not?" I stopped, turning to him with a hurt look on my face. "That's all anybody ever used to do to me. I used to have the worst crush in the world on you, Stiles. I still do. But you never once even noticed me." My hurt expression turned into one of anger as he looked past my shoulder. "Exactly how you're not noticing me right now."

As Stiles kept looking past me, I finally turned around and noticed a pool of water seeping under the door of the locker room. I furrowed my eyebrows before jumping back in fright as the door was slammed open and Scott fell out of the room, Jackson coming out second and grabbing Scott by the shirt. I quickly ran up to him and hauled Jackson back by his shoulders, wrapping my arms around his chest to hold him back. Stiles looked at me as he pulled Scott up to keep him from attacking Jackson.

"What the hell's going on?" Mr Harris walked on the scene with an angry look on his face. "Hey! Enough!" He called as Scott pulled away from Stiles and ran a hand through his wet hair. "Jackson! What the hell do you think you're doing? Calm down!" He shouted as he looked at Jackson, who I was still restraining. I could hear his rapid heartbeat in my ears, my head pounding as the noise took over my hearing. "Mr McCall. Can you explain yourself?" My eyes flickered over to where Matt was stood, holding an electronic tablet in his hands, tapping the screen. "Stilinski? Lahey?"

"We just got here." I stood up for myself and Stiles.

"I don't care." He spat, which made me glare.

"You dropped this." Matt held out the tablet towards Scott, which Harris snatched from his hands.

"You and you." He pointed at Scott and Jackson. "Actually... all of you." He gestured to every single one of us who were stood near to him. "Detention. 3 o'clock." I snarled quietly as Jackson shoved my arms off his body, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

* * *

I sighed as I walked through the library doors for detention. I had never gotten detention in my life and now, my first detention was for breaking up a fight. Great heroism, Sofia.

I walked over to a table, setting my bags down on the floor and Erica's hot pink laptop on the table before yanking out the chair and sitting down quietly. I rolled my eyes as Stiles and Scott took the seats in front of me.

"We can't be in detention together." Jackson spoke up. "I have a restraining order against these tools."

"All of these tools?" Harris asked in disbelief.

"No, just us tools." Stiles said, pointing to himself and Scott.

"Fine." Harris sighed and pointed to a table. "You two, over there."

"Wait-" Jackson began to speak, looking at me. My eyes flashed yellow as I glared at him. "Never mind." He said nervously, turning back around. I smirked to myself, resting in the seat comfortably. I watched Scott and Stiles get up and walk over to the table that Harris assigned, my smirk growing wider.

* * *

I groaned quietly as Scott and Stiles sat at my table when Jackson had rushed out which made Harris follow him.

"You know how Jackson's parents died?" Scott whispered.

"Maybe." I gave him the same answer that I had given to Stiles.

"Talk." Scott demanded.

"It was a car accident." I told him as I placed my textbook down. "Erica's dad was the insurance investigator and she said that every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he turns 18."

"So, not only is Jackson rich now, he's getting even richer at 18?" Stiles asked from next to me.

"Yep." I confirmed, smirking.

"Is there something so deeply wrong with that?" Stiles questioned, which made Scott nod.

"You know what?" I asked, sitting up in my seat and taking the textbook off Erica's laptop, pulling open the lid and switching it on. "I could try to find the answer in her Dad's inbox. She told me he keeps everything." I started to type on the laptop to find something but I stopped when we heard a voice.

"Scott McCall to the principal's office." The intercom sounded through the library, which made Scott furrow his eyebrows in confusion. He got up from his seat and walked out of the room while I started to type again, searching for the reports.

* * *

I was staring closely at the information on the screen, searching for the right stuff. Stiles was doing the same as he read over my shoulder slightly.

"Here it is." I said as I brought up a document.

"Woah, look at the dates." Stiles said.

"Passengers arrived at the hospital dead on arrival. The estimated time of death was 9:26pm, June 14th 1995." I read off the screen.

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." Stiles told me, which made me turn to him in confusion and he just raised his eyebrows and nodded.

* * *

I had shut the laptop soon after. It was now resting in my bag and I had called Erica to pick up my bag. It was hitched on my shoulders, knowing that Erica would hate me if I lost it. I turned around as I heard a zip and saw Harris packing up his bag. I made no move to get up even though everyone else did.

"No, I'm sorry." Harris said while laughing, which was really creepy. "Yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the reshelving." He patted the books that were piled up on trolleys to emphasize his point. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." He told us with a sarcastic smirk and left the room, making me sigh in annoyance and sink further into my seat.

* * *

"Sofia?" I heard Erica's voice call out. I came out from behind the bookshelf and saw her stood at the door.

"Erica!" I greeted, running over and kissing her, smiling when she returned it. "Thank god you're here."

"Can't handle your first detention, Lahey?" She teased, which made me laugh.

"I can. It's just so boring. Stacking book after book." I took her hands in mine and pulled her to an aisle. "Help me stack these last few books and then we can leave, yeah?"

"Sofia..." She whined, looking tired.

"It'll take a few minutes. I promise." I kissed her cheek and I felt her smile.

"Fine." She gave in.

"Great!" I grinned, picking up a large book and sliding it on the shelf. I watched her for a couple seconds as she stacked a few books, my eyes scanning over her ass which was accentuated in a pair of tight, leather pants.

"Aren't you supposed to be stacking?" She asked me, making me look up at her.

"Maybe I'm admiring the view." I smirked at her.

"Admire while you're carrying this." She grinned and then threw a huge book at me, which I caught but made me wheeze as it hit me in the stomach.

"You're evil." I smirked wider, reaching up and sliding it onto the shelf.

"I know." She agreed and I felt her arms wrap around my waist.

"When we're done here, we can-" I was cut off by a loud smashing and the walls were shaking. We were thrown apart as I saw a long tail by the top of a bookshelf right on our aisle. "Erica!" I screamed as she let out a pained cry and fell to the ground.

"Sofia!" I heard Stiles' voice from the aisle to my left.

"Stiles?" I questioned and I saw him come around the corner and then he saw Erica, just lying there.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." He pulled me up by the shoulder and I was going to follow him before I saw Erica shaking and convulsing on the ground. I quickly shrugged him off and rushed over to her, pulling her into my embrace and trying to stop her shaking.

"I think she's having a seizure!" I warned Scott and Allison as they came around the corner.

* * *

"We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles stated as he and Scott were now kneeling beside me and Erica.

"T-To Derek." Erica insisted, struggling for breath. "Only to Derek."

"When we get her to the hospital-"

"To Derek." She cut Scott off as she shook in my arms.

* * *

I hooked one arm around Erica's shoulders and the other under her knees, lifting her off the ground in a bridal position. I kept the backpack firmly on my shoulder because seizure or no seizure, Erica would brutally murder me if I left it behind. I rolled my eyes as Scott and Allison spoke in hushed whispers and then he got up from the floor. I made my way out of the library, making sure not to let Erica hit anything on the way out and also made sure the boys were following me.

* * *

"Hold her up." Derek ordered me as he placed Erica on the floor of the metal cart. I complied and held her in my arms.

"Is she dying?" I demanded.

"She might." Derek said, worried. He rolled up the sleeve of her jacket and held her forearm in his hands. "Which is why this is gonna hurt."

I cringed at the snap and my face was decorated with sadness as Erica screamed throughout the hideout. I held her securely in my arms as I could feel the pain flowing through her.

"You broke her arm?" I snapped.

"It'll trigger the healing process." Derek told me. "I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt." He started to squeeze her arm tightly and I watched the blood trickle out. Her screams and cries were making me hold her closer to me, my ears throbbing as her pain spread through the cart. She slumped backwards which made me sit down on the metal floor and brush her hair out of her face.

"Sofia..." She struggled. "You make a great Catwoman." I laughed through tears and watched as she passed out in my arms.

* * *

Wow, I missed like 3 updates and I apologize! I hope you Soferica shippers enjoyed this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it! Also, the **Guest** who said Danny and Sofia should hook up... they can't. He's gay and she's already in a threeway relationship. Sorry.


End file.
